The Shrek Story
by Lynnika
Summary: Hi! Me and Stacy get stuck in Shrek! What is going to happen you ask? Read and find out! RR PLEASE! Chapters 2-5 added! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Zapped In The Gamecube

The Shrek Story!!!!!  
  
Hi!! This is my first Shrek story! LOL! I finally got my mind off of HarvestMoon for a minute^_____^!!! This story is about me and Stacy! Hurray! I suppose! So yeah...I wrote it! And Stacy and everybody else who I talked to today when I wrote it gave me ideas! So yeah!  
  
Ch. 1 Zapped Into The Game That Jessica Just Had To Have  
  
Jessica and Stacy had just gotten a Gamecube. When they bought it, it came with 3 free CDs. They got Animal Crossing, Mario Party 5, and where going to get Super Mario Kart but Jessica saw the Shrek game and just had to have it. So they got it.   
  
When they got home, Jessica started jumping up and down like the odd person she is yelling that she wanted to play Shrek. Stacy hit her in the head and told her ok and to stop jumping. She put the CD in and said she got to be first player. Jessica yelled she wanted to be first player but Stacy said oh well.  
  
All of a sudden the power goes out. Jessica was mad cuz she was winning and Stacy was not. Stacy laughed at her for she thought it was funny. Jessica, however, did not. When the power went back on, they were no longer in the house, they were in a swamp.  
  
Stacy looked around for Jessica. Stacy turned around and noticed Jessica had stupidly fell in the swamp. Stacy watched as Jessica tried to get up, but sadly she is stuck. All of a sudden someone flushes a toliet, Jessica is startled and falls back into the swamp again..  
  
All of a sudden Shrek comes from out of an outhouse. Stacy and Jessica notice for the first time that they are no long using their "imaginatiionn". Stacy notices Jessica yelling out something. Stacy realizes that she is singing the song that comes on at the start of Shrek. Stacy sings along with Jessica. But then Shrek jumps into the swamp. Sadly and disturbingly, Shrek has no clothes on. Both girls stop singing. Shrek farts. Jessica who was still stuck in the swamp, screamed in horror and immediately got unstuck and out of the swamp as fast as she can, climbs up a tree and sits and cries, for that was disgusting. Stacy has fallen out laughing, for she thinks it and many other things are funny.  
  
Jessica wonders how the heck she climbed up the tree, for when they were in real life she could not do that. Stacy has finally stopped laughing when a huge slug falls on her. Jessica looks at slug and starts laughing, however, she falls out of the tree in the process. Jessica claims she is alright, but thats what she always says. For the first time Shrek notices them. The song that was playing messes up in a funny way. Shrek asks who they are. Jessica, who is limping, introduces herself and Stacy, plus asks many questions. Shrek tells her to shut up. Stacy finds this funny but as always, Jessica does not.  
  
Shrek tries to kick the girls out of the swamp like he does everybody when all of a sudden, Shrek yells that he sees something. Jessica and Stacy see that it is a button that will take them out of the game. But before they get to it wouldn't ya know it, Cameron comes inside Jessica and Stacys house. Why, nobody knows nor wants to know. Cameron sees Jessica and Stacy inside the game. Cameron starts talking. As always, Stacy doesn't care what he is saying and Jessica isn't paying attention. She never does. Shrek however, is confused. This reminds the 2 girls of Jeffery. Jessica and Stacy tell Cameron to go away and never return. Cameron does his evil maniac laugh, scaring Jessica as always. Stacy notices that Cameron says something about turning the game off. Cameron turns the Gamecube off. Jessica yells very loudly something very mean. For it is a bad word and is not good for lil children to see. Great...just great for them...Stacy and Jessica plan to kill Cameron one day.  
  
End Of Chapter!  
  
Hurray! That was cool if i do say so myself. I am going to continue on with this story even if you dont like it! MIGHT AS WELL REVIEW! The button...is...right...down there.. somewhere! SO PUSH IT AND REVIEW! L8ter! 


	2. Fairytale creatures are everywhere!

The Shrek Story  
  
Hi! Ch. 2!! HURRAY!!! So yeah! It is early in the morning! wowowowow. I have to be at the bus stop in *gasp* 10 minutes!!! So yeah!  
  
Ch. 2  
  
Later that day the girls followed Shrek into the forest. They didn't know exactly what he was doing looking at a tree but they didn't really care. Jessica got bored and wandered off into the forest, destined to be lost as usual.  
  
Jessica was walking around when she saw a huge commotion in the middle of the forest. There are bunches and bunches of fairy tale creatures. Jessica notices that a lot of the fairy tale creatures are in chains. Jessica wonders why they have fairy tales in chains. She wonders if Jair or Elmer is there anywhere since they like chains so much. Jessica figures no one will say anything if she walks along and observes what is happening, for she is not a fairytale creature.   
  
Nobody seems to notice her. Jessica sees a table with a knight sitting behind it. An old lady is in front of the table with a donkey. Jessica walks up more and realizes they are trying to make the donkey talk. Jessica wonders why they are trying to make a donkey talk. A donkey is an animal and they cannot talk.   
  
Jessica is practically right up at the table when the lady starts kicking and jumping. The lady kicks a little cage and a fairy falls out of it. The fairy hits the donkey. But some of the fairy dust gets on Jessica. Jessica and the donkey begin float. Jessica freaks out and almost falls. Jessica and the donkey both yell and scream and say they can fly. The people realize the donkey can talk. Jessica freaks out again. The fairy dust wears off and Jessica and the donkey fall. The knight yells seize them. The donkey starts running. Jessica sits on the donkeys back, for she does not want to be seized in any way.  
  
Jessica and the donkey are running. Well actually, the donkey is running,Jessica is just getting a ride. The donkey is looking back when he runs into Shrek. Jessica doesn't like the fact that they ran into Shreks butt. Stacy is busy asking Shrek many many questions. Shrek turns around and sees the donkey and Jessica. He also sees an army of knights. He scares the knights off. Shrek starts to walk away, being followed by Stacy, Jessica, and the donkey. The donkey talks a lot to Shrek. Shrek roars in his face and tells him he talks more than Stacy and Jessica. Jessica and Stacy find that sad. The donkey tells Shrek he needs Tic Tacs. Jessica agrees. Jessica and Stacy are once again laughing.  
  
Shrek tells the 3 that they need to be with their own friends. Jessica tells him she is already with her own friend. The donkey has no friends. Stacy and Jessica find that sad, for that reminds them of many people at school. Stacy thinks that Shrek should be the one with no friends.   
  
Akward Silence.  
  
The donkey asks Shrek if he can stay with him. Shrek says for one night that they can all stay. Jessica, Stacy and the donkey all start yelling things they can do. The donkey says in the morning he is making waffles. Stacy wonders how an animal can make waffles but is also getting hungry therefore she will eat them. Jessica is always hungry, so she will eat them never the less who made them, animal or person. Shrek yells at them to get outside. Stacy and Jessica are sitting in chairs and automatically fall asleep due to the fact that they don't want to go outside. The donkey wonders why he didn't think of that and cries and goes outside. Shrek sighs and wanders around his poor excuse for a house and tree.  
  
Later that night it is dinner. Stacy and Jessica have woken up and notice that he is eating slugs. They are no longer hungry considering they don't eat things that have been crawling underneath a rock. Jessica and Stacy want things edible, like cookies and chips.  
  
All of a sudden, the 3 in the house hear voices. Shrek tells the girls that he thought he told them to shut up. He never did, but none the less the girls tell him that for once they are not talking. Shrek tells Donkey that he is supposed to stay outside. Jessica wonders why Shrek is calling him Donkey for a name. Stacy thinks the same thing but goes on about her talking to Jessica. Donkey says he is outside. Shrek finds that there are 3 blind mice in his house and he kicks them outside and finds many fairy tale creatures. Jessica and Stacy crowd around the door and try to see whats going on, for they are nosy like that.  
  
Shrek figures out that Lord Farquad put the fairy tale creatures in his swamp. Shrek asks who knows where Lord Farquad is. Nobody knows but Donkey. Shrek and Donkey try to leave the girls. They don't want to stay though. They whine until they get to come.   
  
On the way there, Stacy and Jessica take turns riding on the back of Donkey. They finally get to the castle. Shrek asks if Lord Farquad is confiscationg for something. Jessica wonders what confiscating means, for big words confuse her.  
  
End of Chapter!  
  
LOL! THAT WAS AWESOME HUH? Not really...but oh well. I like my story^^!!!! Its cool! so yeah! REVIEW NOW PLEASE! 


	3. Run Run RUn as fast as you can! wait, Co...

The Shrek Story  
  
Ok...This story is beginning to get quite long. This story is going to BE quite long considering I am only like 20 minutes into the movie and it is 3 hours. SO yeah. On to the story!  
  
Ch. 3 Run Run Run As Fast As You Can Jeffery and Cody and Matt are gingerbread men?  
  
While the 4 are arriving at the castle, 3 crackheads wander into Jessica and Staycs house. The 3 crackheads happen to be Jeffery, Matt, and Cody. They learned that the girls had got a Gamecube and came over to hog it all day. They notice that Jessica and Stacy aren't there. Instead of leaving like a person with a brain would, they sit down and turn on the pretty silver Gamecube.   
  
They notice 2 people in the Shrek game. Wouldn't ya know it, its Stacy and Jessica. The 3 boys wonder how they did that. Jessica looks around gazing at stuff when she notices the 3 boys faces. She tells Stacy and they both wonder what the heck Cody, Matt, and Jeffery are doing in their house. Both girls explain how to get them out. Sadly, Cody, Jeffery, and Matt are more of an idiot when they are all together than when they are alone. They don't understand. Stacy and Jessica decide they are only good for messiing with, and continue to follow Shrek and Donkey.  
  
Jeffery, Cody, and Matt are watching the game when the power goes out. When the power goes back on, Jeffery, Cody, and Matt are laying on a silver table next to a cup of milk. They wonder how the cup is bigger than them, but are too stupid to figure it out. They sit up and notice they are cookies. Cody breaks off Matts leg, for he wanted a cookie. Matt yelled in pain as Cody ate the cookie and Matt hit him in the head, for that was one of the dumbest things cody has done in a while. How a gingerbread man eats another gingerbread man no one but Cody will know...  
  
Jessica and Stacy notice that everything around them is slowly turning black. Jessica, who has been playing video games all her life and practically has every game possible, figures its a cutscence. Stacy wonders what is going to happen to them, since they weren't programmed to be in the game. Like always, Jessica doesn't know. Shrek and Donkey stop moving and start turning black. Stacy finds this scary.   
  
All of a sudden, Jessica and Stacy pop up into a dungeon looking place. They see a guy with a mask on. Stacy bets he is ugly looking underneath. Jessica notices that the guy with the mask is dipping a gingerbread man in milk. The gingerbread man sounds a lot like Jeffery. Stacy finds this odd. Stacy notices that there are 2 more gingerbread men on the table. They are sitting up, or at least one is. One is glued to the table with frosting. This one sounds like Cody. The other one is looking at the cup of milk yelling stuff, and is also missing a leg. Jessica tells Stacy he sounds like Matt. They find this odd and scary.   
  
Jessica and Stacy sit down where they can't be seen. Jessica wants popcorn. This time by Stacy, she is told to shut up. A little man walks into the room. He is very short and laughing. Jessica notices the table is taller than the man. Stacy finds this funny. The table is lowered and the the little man breaks off the gingerbread mans leg and starts to play with them. Stacy realizes that the mans name is Lord Farquad. She also realizes that the 3 gingerbread men sound like the 3 boys for a reason. That reason being that they ARE the gingerbread men. Jessica and Stacy find this funny and laugh hysterically but quietly, for they wish not to be caught.   
  
All of a sudden a some knights appear. Jessica hides for she is scared that she is still considered a fairy tale creature to these people and doesn't want to be caught. The knights bring in a mirror. Jessica and Stacy find this mirror non-interesting. Lord Farquad throws ginger-Jeffery into the trash. Cody finally gets unstuck from the table. Matt and Cody jump off the table and try to get Jeffery out of the trash. Jesica and Stacy find this funny.   
  
Stacy notices that Lord Farquad is talking to the mirror. Jessica finds that odd. They continues looking at the gingerbread boys, as Stacy calss them. The gingerbread boys are trying to glue Jefferys legs back on him with frosting. The girls laugh at this sight, for it is funny. The guys finally get Jeffery's leg back together. Cody finds 2 sticks on the ground and gives one to Matt and Jeffery for canes. Matt, who is still mad at Cody for eating him, starts attacking Cody with the cane. Jessica and Stacy find this hillarious, and laugh hysterically.  
  
The boys hear them laughing, and hobble over to them with the exception of Cody, for he is not yet crippled. They start talking about stuff. Cody starts rapping that about how he is a gingerbread man. Jessica and Stacy find this hillarious too, and laugh yet again. Stacy asks Cody why he isnt crippled. Cody does not know. Jessica is hungry as always, she decides to break off one of Codys legs. She eats it. Just for the fun of it, Stacy eats Codys arm. Matt hands Cody a stick for a cane and starts crackin up. Cody however, does not find this funny, for that hurt really badly.   
  
Jessica and Stacy start to disappear. They tell the gingerbread boys buh bye and pop back into the area where Shrek and Donkey are.  
  
END OF CHAPTER!   
  
YAY! I LIKED THIS CHAPTER CUZ WE GOT TO EAT CODY! AND IT WAS FUNNY! HEHEHEHE! LATER! REVIEW! NOW! NOW! 


	4. The 3 Idiots Return To The Real World

The Shrek Story!  
  
WOWowowow. i have nothing to say. on to chapter 4.   
  
Ch. 4 The Three Idiots Return To The Real World  
  
Back in the dungeon Jeffery, Matt, and Cody are looking for a way out of the game. Matt decides to break off Matts other leg, for he is still mad at Cody. Cody is now crawling with one arm. Jeffery and Matt find this funny. While Cody is crawling, his other arm breaks off in the process. Cody starts to fade away. Matt and Jeffery are scared but find his fading cool. Cody disappears completely.   
  
Jeffery and Matt realizes Cody is looking at them through the TV. Cody says that he died and got popped out of the game. Jeffery, being as slow as he is, wondered how Cody could have died when he was talking to them now. Matt says he wants to get out of them game. So Jeffery, yet again being slow, starts beating the crap out of Matt with his cane. Matt tries to get away but he is still hobbling thanks to Cody.   
  
Matt begins to hit Jeffery back. They both beat the crap out of each other until they both fade away and pop out of the game.   
  
End of chapter.  
  
Do i need to say more?? GO REVIEW! 


	5. The Return of The Idiotsad

The Shrek Story  
  
And now...I'm Bored Pictures brings you chapter 5....  
  
Ch. 5 The Return Of The Idiot(Sad)  
  
Cody and Matt decide they want nothing more to do with Jessica and Stacy's Gamecube and go home. Jeffery however, still wants to play Mario Party 5. He figures that if he takes the Shrek CD out nothing will happen to the girls. Leaving the Gamecube on, Jeffery goes to get the Mario Party Game. But thats when the power goes out...  
  
Jessica and Stacy are walking with Shrek and Donkey when they finally get to the castle. There is a mascot standing who takes one look at Shrek and starts running. The mascot runs though all the rails one row at a time. Shrek walks into the rows and goes through all of them, followed by Donkey. Jessica and Stacy think for a minute, and go the obvious way; around and step over the rail. They beat all 3 to the enterance.   
  
The mascot runs into the turnstyle and falls. Srhek steps over him and goes through, almost getting stuck.Donkey get stuck and does a flip. Jessica and Stacy find this funny. The five walk around wondering where everybody went.  
  
Donkey finds an odd looking machine and pulls the handle. A song comes on and Stacy and Jessica start singing along. Shrek and Donkey wonder how the girls know this song. When the picture comes out the girls notice not only were Shrek and Donkey ruining the picture but so was...*gasp* Jeffery. And this time he wasn't a gingerbread man. The two girls scream horror and slowly turn around only to see Jeffery there. How sad.  
  
Stacy tells Jeffery he was better as a gingerbread man. Jessica tells her one thing that they didn't get to do when he was a gingerbread man. Jessica tells Stacy something in her ear. Both at the time Jessica and Stacy mess up his hair, for he hates that.  
  
Jessica and Stacy push Jeffery out of the way and start the song over again. They start machine twice, so they can get two pictures. During this whole process, Shrek, Donkey, and Jeffery are standing impatiently waiting for the two. When they finally get done, the three follow Shrek. Jessica and Stacy ask what stupid act got Jeffery into the game. He tells them. Stacy finds this stupid and hits Jeffery in the head.  
  
They get to an area and talk to Lord Farquad. After a while, a bunch of people aer attacking the 4. Jessica and Stacy begin hitting knights with chairs. After that was over, Lord Farquad told the 5 that they need to go get Princess Fiona.   
  
All of a sudden, Jeffery found a pack of matches. Jeffery went over to the spilled beer, knowing it is flammable, and threw a match on it and ran off. Jessica and Stacy notice this and quickly follow Jeffery. Sadly, Shrek and Donkey notice at the last minute and start running in slow motion. Jessica asks Stacy why they are   
  
running like that. Jessica realizes that she is talking in slow motion. Stacy doesn't know and finds this scary but then realizes she is talking in slow motion too. Jeffery is busy gazing at the big explosion, for he is an idiot and a pyromaniac both at the same time.  
  
When Shrek and Donkey finally get to the area where the 3 are, they all run out of the castle. Jessica notices that Jeffery is still gazing, and pulls on the back of his sweater, making him come on. She pulls harder just to choke him. The three are walking through feild, well actually Stacy is getting a ride. Jessica wants a piggy back ride. Sadly Stacy won't get off of Donkey, she is scared of Shrek, and there is no way she is getting on Jefferys back.  
  
Donkey asks Shrek what his problem is and Shrek tells him that ogres are like onions. Jessica, Stacy, and Jeffery wonder why anyone would want to be like an onion would want to be like an onion. Donkey tells Shrek that not everyone likes onions. He explains everyone likes cakes. Shrek tells him he is not like cakes. Donkey says everyone likes pafraits. Jessica wants a pafrait for they are good. Stacy doesn't like parfraits. Jeffery says Jessica always wants something. She doesn't care though.   
  
Shrek tells Donkey that ogres are not like cakes OR parfaits. After a minute of walking Donkey says parfraits might be one of the most delicious things on the whole damn planet. Stacy, Jessica, and Jeffery find this funny and laugh.  
  
End of chapter.  
  
Hurray. On to ch. 6!!! yayayay! stay tuned for i am going to write cuz i watched shrek the other night cuz i forgotted what happened. But now i know! and i planned. now i must go cuz if i dont go now i am going to miss the damn bus. l8ter 


End file.
